Geometric Love
by TooMuchPressure88
Summary: Stan loves Wendy, but will her secrets cause their relationship to crumble? Meanwhile, Kyle and Red care a lot about each other, but there can be such a thing as caring too much. Rated for strong language.
1. Lots of Homework

* * *

"Hey Wendy!" I say happily as I sit down next to my girlfriend at the lunch table.

"Oh!" Wendy says, startled. "Hey Stan." She gives me a small smile and flicks her long shiny black hair out of her face. I love when she does that

"Want to go to a movie tonight?" I ask hopefully.

"Umm…" Wendy looks embarrassed, "See, Stan, I'd love to, but I have a ton of homework."

"Wendy, it's Friday," I point out suspiciously.

"Well, my mom wants me to get it done. You know how parents can be!" She says with a small laugh.

I shrug. I wish Wendy didn't always have so much stuff to do. I haven't seen as much of her as I'd have liked in the past few weeks. Sometimes I even begin to wonder if Wendy still liked me. He pushed these stupid thoughts out of his mind.

I didn't have much time to contemplate anything, because Kyle and Kenny sat down at that moment.

"Yo, Stan, gimme some tots," Kenny says, reaching onto my tray. I push his hand out of the way.

"Get your own," I say. He sticks his lower lip out at me, and blinks hard to make his eyes wet. Meanwhile, Kyle is stealing some of Kenny's chicken nuggets. Kenny notices this and firmly grabs Kyle's wrist.

"Ah, hell no!" Kenny says, giving him a phony serious look.

"But Kennyyyyyyyyy!" Kyle pouts. "I'm hungryyyyyy! Pleeeeeeeease!" Kenny shoves a nugget in his mouth to shut him up. Kyle swallows it and grins. "I wuv woo Kenny."

"Not as much as me, I hope!" Red sits next to Kyle.

"Course not, how's that even possible?" Kyle says grinning, and begins making out with Red. Kyle and Red many months now, much to Wendy's friend Bebe's displeasure. They're a little more… open about it than me and Wendy are. When Red's around, it's hard to get a word out of Kyle with all the kissing and shit. But Kyle hasn't had a girlfriend in a long time, so Kenny and me let him have his fun.

"You and Wendy hanging out this weekend?" Kenny asks me, trying not to look disgusted at Kyle.

"Um… guess not," I say, looking sadly at Wendy.

"Cool, you can come over to my house. Cartman got the new Call of Duty game," Kenny suggests, making a gun with his fingers. I nod. Shockingly, after eight years, we are still hanging out with Eric Cartman. You'd think his being an asshole would make us ditch him, but there's something about being around him that makes everything fun. And since Kyle and Red got together, we've needed somebody who's always involved in everything. And I mean _everything_ literally.

"Ah damn it!" Wendy says. "Stanny, does Gatorade stain?"

"Uhh…" I say, ignoring Kenny's laughter at my nickname. "I think so."

"Man!" She whines, "This was a frickin new skirt and everything!"

"Here, have some napkins," Kenny offers, handing some over to her.

"Thanks," she says, wiping the big orange spot on her white skirt. I look at her long hair hanging in front of her face as she looks down. She's always been so pretty. I'm so glad she's mine. She'll always be mine if I can help it.

"Ugh, that's good enough," Wendy sighs, dropping the crumpled napkins onto the table. "I have to go anyway. Gotta go to math." She swings her long legs around the bench and stands up. "Bye Stanny." She swoops down and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, making it tingle like hell. I watch her long hair that fits perfectly under her purple hat swinging as she walks away. _She's prettiest when she walks._ I think to myself.

"Is little miss bitchy finally gone?" a voice asks as I feel the bench sag down beneath me.

"Shut up, fat ass," I say. I hate people insulting Wendy.

Kyle stops making out with Red long enough to say, "My line," before he goes right back for more.

"Oh, God, are you two _still_ at it?" Cartman asks disgustedly. Kyle waves his hand at him, not breaking the kiss. "Don't give me that, Ginger Jew. You two make me sick. Have you ever even talked?"

This time it's Red that breaks the kiss. "Yeah, how the hell do you think we got this close?" she asks before getting back to it.

"See look, they don't even stop long enough for me to answer," Cartman says.

"Just leave them, fat ass, they're too cute together," Kenny says, looking at Kyle and Red as though they were a TV show.

"Perv," I mumble under my breath. It's so weird how Kenny loves watching things like making out and staring at girls' butts all the time. I wonder if he's any emotionally deeper than a sink. Hell, I wonder if he's any deeper than a dog bowl. But he can actually be great when you want advice. Suddenly we notice something completely out of the ordinary: Clyde walking up to our table.

He just stands there looking at Kyle and Red for a few moments.

"What the hell do you want?" Cartman asks rudely.

"Oh, I uh… was just wondering if any of you guys had seen Wendy," he asks timidly.

"She left," I say quickly, getting really pissed off very fast. Kenny always says I'm a bit… protective of Wendy. I'm not; I just don't want some other bastard to take her away from me. That's not protective, is it?

"Oh… okay." Clyde says. "I'll see if I can find her."

Why the hell does he want to see my girlfriend so freaking bad?

* * *

Ha, there's chapter one. Please review! I promise it'll get better. I got a lot in store for poor little Stanny. I got it planned all out. Be afraid. Be VERY afraid!!! MUAHAHAHA! :)


	2. Me Too

We're walking to Cartman's house from school. And for once in a long time, Kyle is with us.

"Why aren't you with Red?" Kenny asks him.

Kyle shrugs. "I wanted some time off. You know, to breathe."

Kenny and I snicker. "You know Jew," Cartman says, "Some people might think it's totally nasty that you're making out like that all the time."

"Really? I don't," Kenny says grinning. "And anyway, this is Kyle's first girlfriend in a loooong time." He blinks away fake tears. "Our little Ky Ky is growing up!"

"Hey, Stan," Kyle says, "Isn't that Wendy?" He's pointing over down the street. Sure enough, Wendy's standing over there, talking to someone on the phone. She looks pissed off about something.

"Guess the rainbows got her," Cartman says, noticing Wendy's mood too.

"Cartman, for the last time," Kyle says, rolling his eyes. "Rainbows do _not_ crawl up your leg and bite the inside of your ass. I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but it's not frickin rainbows!" I ignore their bickering and begin to walk faster toward Wendy. I hear Kenny follow. Before Wendy notices us, we catch a few of her words.

"Well then, where the hell are you?" she's asking angrily. We can barely hear the voice from her cell. "Why did you do that when I told you to- don't give me that tone!" We can hear the voice on the other line, and she opens her mouth a few times, as if to say something, but she swallows her words. "I'm sorry too. See you later." She hangs up.

"Erm… hey Wendy," I say, approaching her. Wendy drops the phone in surprise.

"Stan! I didn't- I had no idea- Umm… hi!" she sputters.

"Who was on the phone? You sounded pretty pissed," I ask, hoping I'm not too nosy.

"Oh that? That was- that was my dad," she explains.

"Dude, you talk to your dad that way?" Kenny asks.

Wendy's eyes narrow. "What way?" she asks coldly.

Kenny rolls his eyes. "You know," he puts on a high shrilly voice, an attempt at imitating Wendy "Where the hell are you? Don't give me that tone!"

"I'm just really pissed he didn't pick me up, that's all," Wendy says defensively.

"Okay, just ignore Kenny. We gotta go," I say, quickly grabbing his arm. Wendy mutters a quiet goodbye and kisses my cheek. Kenny and me walk back to where Kyle and Cartman are still arguing. As we walk, Kenny says:

"Dude, I'd watch out if I were you," he warns.

"Why?" I ask. I already know the answer that's coming. I know that he knows damn well that the person on the phone wasn't Wendy's dad. That's obvious. Kenny's gonna tell me she's hiding something from me.

"I think- I think she's- cheating… on you," He says, looking at me in the corner of his eyes. I have no idea why, but I suddenly get very angry.

"What?" I say coldly. Kenny looks surprised by the tone, so he quickly adds to his theory.

"Dude, I'm only telling you because I care about you," he begins, "But I have the feeling Wendy's been ignoring you lately. I mean, there's gotta be another guy in her life. Who else could she have been talking to?"

"Her father!" I say. Wendy's not a liar. She can be a bitch, but she'd never lie to me. She loves me! Right?

"Stan, all I'm saying is-"

"I know what you're saying Kenny, it's not true, she wouldn't do that to me!" I protest angrily.

"Yeah, but she can be kind of… you know-"

I knew what he was going to say. "Don't call Wendy a bitch! I swear to God Kenny, if you call her that-"

"I wasn't going to!" he says exasperatedly. "Please Stan, just listen."

"No dude, why should I believe you when you won't even believe my own girlfriend? I can't believe you're accusing her of- of… doing that! She loves me! I know she does. I love her more than any girl I've ever met! You're supposed to be my friend, why the hell would you say something like that?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Kyle asks. We'd finally approached him but I don't care.

"You know what? Screw Call of Duty. Screw hanging out with someone who accused my girlfriend of lying. Screw you, Kenny!" I quickly storm away, leaving one of my best friends hurt and confused.

* * *

Up in my room, I have no idea what's going on in my brain. I love Wendy. I can't believe Kenny would even say something like that. But he is right, she obviously wasn't talking to her dad. Who _was_ she talking to? Is Kenny right about Wendy- no she wouldn't do that. There are tons of possibilities of who she could have been talking to.

'_Name one,'_ my mind says to me. There's the problem: I can't! Do I _want_ Wendy to be cheating on me? Hell no! I know that's not true, I just want an explanation. Kenny was also right about Wendy kind of ignoring me. We had jokingly guessed she was on her period, but it's been way over a week now. Why would she ignore me? Was her mind on something else?

'_Yeah, her new boyfriend,_' my mind says. No! She's just thinking about… school or something. I'll ask her tomorrow if she wants to talk about anything. She's not cheating on me. I would know if she was lying.

'_She was acting all nervous,' _No! She wasn't! She just didn't expect me to come up behind her like that. One thing is for sure. I need to talk to her. _Right now._ I dial the numbers on the phone.

"_Hello?"_ says the voice on the line.

"Hey, Wendy, it's Stan," I say. I'm an idiot. Of course she knows it's me.

"_Stanny! Hi! What's up?" _She sounds much less nervous now than she did earlier. I was right; I just startled her. But I need to know for sure.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you were okay," Good one Stan. A nice easy way to glide into the conversation.

"_Yeah, of course! I'm fine! Why, is something wrong?"_ Oooh, maybe not. She picked something up.

"Oh! Um… no, of course not!" I say nervously. Stop beating around the bush! "You just sounded kind of upset on the phone earlier."

Wendy's voice gets quieter. _"Oh, that? No, no, it's fine."_ She laughs the same small laugh she'd done today at lunch.

"Oh that's good. What the hell were you so pissed about?" I say, laughing a little.

"_Oh, um..." _Wendy pauses. _"Bebe was being stupid. She was supposed to drive me to the mall, but she never showed up."_ My heart sinks.

"I thought it was your father," I say, trying to keep my tone light. I hear her gasp on the other line.

"_Oh… did I say that?" _she's rambling. _"I mean, it was. I was telling him to come and uh… pick me up. I didn't want to walk all the way home. You know, I was wearing heels and stuff."_

"Oh. Okay," I say, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice. "Wendy, I gotta go."

"_Oh, you sure? Um… okay. Bye Stan!" _she says, trying to regain her happy voice.

"Bye," I say. But we both stay on the line. After what seems like hours, I hear Wendy.

"_Stan?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Why haven't you hung up yet?"_

"Oh. I don't know. Bye Wendy," I say.

"_Bye Stan,"_ I hear.

"Wendy?"

"_Yeah?"_

"I love you."

"_Me too."_ And she hangs up. Me too? What does that mean?

* * *

AHHHH! I'm so tired! I finished two chapters in one day. Hold your applause. :D I know some parts are too fast, some parts are too slow. I always frickin suck at that!!!! :( Sowwy. Please review. Reviews are nice.


	3. You Can Tell Me Anything

"Stanley, are you paying attention?" Mr. Garrison asks.

"Yes, sir," I say. I can't believe that retard teacher transferred to ninth grade! He was bad enough in fourth grade! Of course, I'm not really paying attention. I mean, how could I, with all this Wendy shit going on? A huge argument is raging in my mind.

She'd tell me anything!

_That's what you think._

What if it's none of my business?

_You're her boyfriend. It has to be your business._

Maybe it's something she doesn't feel comfortable talking about!

_Dude, this is Wendy we're talking about. If she had a problem, she'd be complaining on and on and on. You would hate it. _

So I'm screwed either way, is that what you're saying?

Do you want to know or not?

Well, if it's something bad I really don't want to know. But maybe I do.

_Maybe it's time to dump her._

Dump? _Dump Wendy?!? _

I will admit the thought had never even crossed my mind. What would happen if I dumped her? What would my excuse be? Well, she _is _lying to me. She's not supposed to do that. But I don't want to dump her. I love her! But do I love the way she's lying? Wait a minute, I'm not even sure she's lying. I cannot dump Wendy, and I won't! That was a stupid thought in the first place. I feel something hit the back of my neck. A note from Kenny.

_Are you still mad at me?_

I look at the note in disbelief. How could he even think, that after yesterday, after everything he said about Wendy, that I'd still be cool with him? But then again… I'm thinking the same things that he said. But still, he's being an asshole; it's not his business.

_Yes._

I toss the note back to Kenny. He reads it and begins to scribble something down.

_I'm just trying to help you! Don't you think Wendy lying is a bit suspicious? Or to use a vocab word, 'conspicuous'? :D_

I don't believe it. Kenny's trying to make me forgive him with cheesy vocabulary jokes. He really seems sure she's lying.

_For the last time, Kenny, she isn't lying!!! She was talking to her father. Her frickin father! So quit frickin accusing her for God's sake._

I'm not going to let Kenny waltz his way into making this okay. He doesn't seem to care that I love Wendy. He's just jealous because I have a girlfriend and he doesn't. He wants to split me and Wendy up so he doesn't have to be all alone on the single circle. That dirty bastard. Kenny tosses me another note, but I crumple it up in my fist. He gives me a look that says "What the hell?" But I ignore him. This is all Kenny's fault. He's the one who made me think that Wendy was doing something wrong. I wasn't even suspicious before he accused her of cheating. Yeah, that's it. It's not Wendy, it's Kenny. God, I hate his guts now.

* * *

"Woah woah woah, hold up!" I say, surprised at the sight before me. "What's up with you two?"

Kyle and Red are not making out like usual. Before I came up to the lunch table to sit down, they were just talking like normal people, and their faces were like eight inches apart.

"We're tired of making out all the time," Kyle says, with Red nodding next to him.

"We just want to talk and hang out now," Red says.

"Damn it!" Kenny exclaims, sitting on the other side of Kyle. "You two were so hot making out." Kenny laughs and Red rolls her eyes.

"You still pissed at him?" Kyle asks me, jerking his head at Kenny. I nod and Kyle looks disappointed. "What happened yesterday?" he asks.

"Wendy was all pissed on the phone, and we heard her say something, and Kenny started saying she's cheating on me!" I exclaim, pointing at Kenny while looking at Kyle.

"What'd she say?" Red asks.

Kenny sighs. "She was mad on the phone and she lied to Stan-"

"She didn't lie."

"-and said she was talking to her dad, but we knew that sure as hell wasn't true so I just told Stan to watch out-"

"You just openly accused her!"

"- in case she dumped him and-"

"That's not what you said!" I shout.

Kenny finally acknowledges me. "Yeah it is!"

"No, you said that I should watch out and just started saying bad things about her!" I argue.

"I just said that you should-"

"You guys!" Red shouts. "Stop, stop, stop."

"Red, you're a girl, what do you think about this?" I ask her, suddenly inspired.

"I think this isn't a good time to talk about it, due to the fact Wendy is coming over here right now." My eyes widen and I turn. Sure enough, there's Wendy, walking toward our table with her lunch tray. I haven't talked to her since the whole "me too" incident yesterday.

"Hey Stan!" she says happily.

"Hi Wendy," I say, not nearly as cheerful as her.

"What's wrong, Stan?" she asks. She seems genuinely worried. Shove that in Kenny's face. She still cares about me.

"Oh nothing," I say, shrugging. Now that she's in front of me I can't shake off the angry feeling I have at her. No matter what I've said, I know that Kenny's right. That she was lying to me. I wish it wasn't true, but it is.

"Are you sure?" she presses. God, what's it to her. What seemed like caring only minutes ago now seems like nosy badgering. Does she have to know what's going on in my head all the time? What's it to her? Does she think I'm cheating on her? Cause that'd be totally hypocritical considering she does it herself. Oh God, don't say that. She's not cheating.

She notices that I haven't responded since she last spoke. "Stan, you can tell me anything, you know," she says.

That's what pisses me off the most. "So I should tell you everything, huh? I can trust you? So why can't you trust me? Why can't you just tell me the truth about whoever the hell you were talking to last night instead of lying about it. So you're really saying 'You can tell me anything but I'm gonna hide all my shit to myself'. Is that really how it is?"

"No, Stan! I was just-"

"No, Wendy, just screw it. I don't want to talk to you if you can't even talk to me. Come back when I don't have to hear any more of your stupid lies."

* * *

Sorry that this isn't the best chapter. Just Stan being a confused little whiny guy. I still love him. Took me FOREVER to write this chap. Changed the title too. Is "geometrical" a word. Oh well, that's why I changed it.


	4. Her Total Awesomeness

"Stan?"

I turn my head on my pillow toward the knock I just heard on my door. I ignore it.

"Stan, it's me, Kenny. We need to talk."

Oh crap. Kenny? What the hell does he want? I haven't spared a thought for him since Wendy at lunch. I suppose he thinks I'm gonna forgive him.

"Stan, I'm opening the door."

Shit! Did I seriously leave it unlocked earli- yep, there he is. I face the ceiling again so I don't have to look at him. He was right about Wendy lying. How can I be mad at him? I know- I _know_ she isn't cheating on me though. There's my excuse.

"Stan, I'm sorry." Kenny sits on the bed. "I'm sorry that I accused Wendy of lying and cheating on you. It's none of my business. And I'm sorry if I made you think that she actually is, and that's why you blew up at her at lunch."

"She _was_ lying though," I say, still facing the ceiling.

"Yeah, but maybe it's like you said. Maybe it's something she doesn't feel like talking about." Kenny says. I can tell he's really trying to make me forgive him.

"Okay," I say.

"So…" Kenny says, scratching the back of his head, "Are we cool now?"

I shrug. "Sure, I guess so." Kenny claps.

"What are you going to do about Wendy?" he asks.

"I don't know," I say truthfully.

"You gonna call her?"

"I don't know," I repeat.

"You want me to leave you alone?" he asks, laughing slightly.

"I don't care," I say, keeping up the pattern but making sure he knows that that's a yes.

Kenny laughs and makes to walk out the door.

"Kenny?" I ask, finally turning my head toward him.

"Yeah?"

"If you tell a girl you love her, and she says 'me too', what does that mean?"

"Umm… she loves herself because of her total awesomeness and her ability to love you back," Kenny says, and I laugh. "You know she does, right? Love you?"

"Yeah, I guess," I say, still laughing a little.

"Good," he says, and he walks out the door.

I lie there for a while after Kenny leaves, staring at the door in thought. Well, if Kenny says she loves me, then it's obviously true, right? Yeah. I'm glad I talked to him. After Wendy said 'me too' I wanted so badly to ask Kenny what it meant. Obviously, I couldn't until now. Now I feel a little better. I decide to call Wendy like Kenny said. I pick up the phone and dial her number.

"_Hello?"_ I hear.

"Wendy," I say quickly, happy that she answered.

"_Oh. Stan. Hey." _She says, not as happy as I am.

"Listen. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you like I did. I was just a little stressed out. The whole phone thing, and I was mad at Kenny, and- and- I'm just sorry, okay? Really sorry." I apologize. I really hope she doesn't get more pissed off.

There's a long pause on the phone. Then Wendy speaks again. _"No, Stan. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you yesterday. I'll admit it, I did. I just don't want to talk about what's going on right now. But I should have told you that, instead of lying."_

I smile. I'm so happy that she confirmed me and Kenny's thoughts. She doesn't wanna talk about it. I can respect that. "That's cool Wendy. It wasn't really my business anyway."

"_No, no, it was! You're my boyfriend! I'm just glad you tried to help me by asking. You're so great," _she quickly says.

"Thanks Wendz, so are you," She giggles when I call her 'Wendz'. I haven't called her that in a long time.

"_Gotta go, Stanny," _she says.

"Okay. Wendy, I love you." Crap! I said it again. But please say it back, please, please, please, please!

"_You too."_ And once again, she hangs up.

GOD DAMN IT! You too? YOU TOO? Why the hell is it 'you too' now? Why does she have to be so God damn mysterious? I can't stand it! I replay the conversation in my head, changing 'you too' to 'I love you too'. _There we go_, I think to myself.

* * *

Haha. The whole 'you too' thing at the end was supposed to be funny. You too. Hahaha. I'm just happy Stan and Kenny are homies again! But this isn't the end! No matter how much you want it to end, it's not over! Aw crap, now I wanna sing that song! "It's not over / cause a part of me is blah blah blah blah blah / This love is killin me" hahaha I LOVE that song! It's so perdy!


	5. An Art Show

I cover my ears as Cartman's car makes a loud screeching noise. His old red pickup has a missing mirror, a missing window, and the paint is peeling off so bad that nobody that doesn't know it's red would ever know.

"Stan, get in," Cartman shouts from the window. "I'm driving today!" I climb reluctantly into Cartman's shit with wheels. I find Kenny and Kyle already inside.

"Why is Fatass driving today?" I ask.

"Cause Kenny's car's in the shop," Kyle replies.

"It broke," Kenny says, grinning. "And this truck'll go any second."

"Shut up, Kenny!" Cartman shouts, pulling to the stop sign. "You'll jinx my truck!"

"I don't think this piece of shit needs a jinx to break. All it needs is a speed bump," Kyle responds. Kenny and I laugh.

"Ey!" Cartman says, pointing at us in the rear view mirror. "I can kick you assholes out whenever I want, so watch what you say!"

"Please do, we don't wanna be here when this car explodes," Kenny says.

"Yeah, and if we walk we'll miss school," I point out. Kenny and I high-five.

"Hey!" Kyle exclaims, pointing at us. "You guys are friends again!" Kenny nods. Kyle claps. Cartman rolls his eyes.

"I talked to Wendy yesterday. We're cool again," I inform.

"That's good," Kenny says, not seeming too sincere. We hear a swerving sound.

"GODDAMMIT! GET OUT OF THE FUCKING ROAD, DUMB ASS!" Cartman shouts angrily, flipping off a Toyota Camry. We see the finger sticking out of the Camry's window too. Kenny, Kyle and I laugh. Cartman angrily pulls around the Camry to see who's in it.

"Holy shit, dude!" Kyle exclaims. "It's Clyde!" Kenny and I look around Kyle to see.

Kenny sticks his head out the window. "Hey, Clyde, wanna hang out with me tonight?"

"Can't," Clyde says, tearing his eyes off Cartman. "I got some plans." Kenny pulls his head back in.

"He's got plans," Kenny states.

"Yes, we know," Cartman says.

"How could Clyde possibly have plans? Nobody likes him," Kyle asks.

"Don't be so mean, Kyle," I say. But it is strange. Clyde never does anything on the weekends except studying. But I push this to the back of my head as the truck's loud squeaking indicates we're at school.

* * *

_Wanna hang out tonight?_

I crumple up the note I just wrote and toss it at the black curtain of hair in front of me. Wendy turns around and picks it off the floor. I wait as she scribbles something down and catch the note as it's tossed back.

_Can't. I have to go somewhere tonight._

I sigh. Where the hell could she be going now? I write my thoughts on the crumpled paper. Wendy takes a while to respond.

_I have to go to an Art Show with my parents._

I read the loopy writing. My brain laughs. An art show? Man, that's gotta suck! I wouldn't go to an art show if my life depended on it. But that's what I like about Wendy: She's got class.

_Okay, some other time._

"Wendy," a voice startles me from the front of the classroom. Wendy folds the note under her desk and puts it in her skirt pocket.

"Yes, Mr. Garrison?" she asks politely.

"What is in your hands?" he questions accusingly.

"Nothing, sir," she replies, putting her empty hands on her desk and looks innocently up at the teacher.

"Then you will be able to tell me which character just won the battle against who."

"Orlando won the battle against Charles, and Duke Frederick is upset, so he tells Orlando to leave," Wendy recites. How the hell did she know that? I don't even know what book we're reading.

Mr. Garrison looks surprised. "Well… uh… very good, Wendy." And he begins his long drone on whatever we're reading. I pull my iPod out of my pocket and but the ear buds in my ears as I pull my hat over them. The rest of the class creeps by as I get from the song "American Idiot" to "Don't Stay". As rest of the class stands up, I spend some time putting stuff in my backpack. Craig and Tweek are arguing in a corner, Red is talking to Kyle on her cell, and Clyde is saying something to Wendy. I want to hear what Clyde's saying, but Red is jabbering so loud about Kyle's "curly, sexy hair" that I can't catch a word. I leave the room soon after Craig angrily storms out.

"Oh, God, sorry!"

"That's fine," I say as I bend down to help Bebe pick up her books. I really should watch where I'm going so I don't run into people.

"Hey Stan," Bebe says.

"Hi Bebe, what're you doing?" I ask.

"Oh… you know… waiting for Wendy," she replies, looking irritated.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Oh, nothing. Mrs. Choksondik just gave us a lot of homework," she replies. She seems pretty upset about something, but I have better things to worry about right now. It's lunch time, and they're gonna run out of pizza before I get there, I just know it.

* * *

I rip the cushions off the couch, looking for my game controller. I'm going over to Kenny's tonight, and I need to find my controller so we can play Call of Duty.

"Hey turd," says a voice behind me, "Mom's gonna kill you when she sees the mess you made." I turn to find my sister Shelly standing behind me. I stare at her for a while, realizing she's wearing makeup and she combed her hair really nicely.

"Are you looking at my earrings?" She asks.

Oh crap not again. "N-no of course not! I mean yes, cause they're so- wait, Shelly!" All I get is a kick in the shin from Shelly.

"You'd get more, turd, but I don't want to mess up my hair. I have a date tonight."

"Oh, um that's good," I say, pulling out the controller that had been wedged between two of the cushions.

"Whatever. Mom and Dad went out so they said you can have whatever you want for dinner," Shelly replies, rolling her eyes.

"That's okay I'm leaving anyway. I'm going to Ke-"

"I don't care what you do, turd!" she interupts, slamming the front door behind her. I grab some other games I like from my room upstairs and come back down to hear a knocking sound.

"Hello?" I call, looking through the empty house. "Shelly, is that you?" I pick up a bat and walk into the living room. A female voice that sounds like it's been crying comes from the window.

"St- Stan? Can I- can I maybe come in?"

* * *

Guess who's at the window? I'm not telling! But I DO have a trivia question for you. What Shakespeare play was Mr. Garrison refering to when he asked Wendy about the fight? I'll give you bragging rights if you answer correctly. Please review! I love reviews! They're so pretty


	6. Missed Your Call

"_Bebe?_" I exclaim, shocked at the figure at my window.

"Yeah, Stan, please let me in," she pleads. What the hell could Bebe possibly be doing at my house? I open the window and let her in.

"Bebe, what's wrong?" I ask.

"It's- it's Wendy," she says. Oh my God! Wendy? Did something happen? I hope she's okay. God, I hope she's okay.

"What's wrong?" I say urgently. "What's wrong with Wendy?"

"Stan, calm down," Bebe says. It's not a big deal." She waits for me to relax from the freaking panic attack she just gave me, and continues. "Have you- have you noticed that Wendy's been acting a little…. odd recently?"

I look intently at Bebe. _Well, no, besides the fact she's lying to me all the time and won't hang out with me. _I shrug.

"Come on, Stan," she says, dropping the questioning tone. "I _know_ you've noticed it. You're her _boyfriend_ for god's sake! And you're a real lousy one if you haven't noticed anything."

I look angrily at Bebe. "_I'm _not the lousy one in this relationship. _She's_ the lousy one right now! Yes, I _have_ noticed something's wrong with her, happy?" After all I've been through, just having Bebe mention that I'm the one at fault pisses me off.

"Knew that'd get your attention," Bebe states, laughing softly, but soon returning to the sad way she was when she arrived.

"Why are you here, Bebe?" I ask, trying not to sound rude.

"Well, I was going to talk to Wendy tonight, but she was busy, and I really needed someone to talk to."

I nodded. I understand how Bebe feels. She'd want to talk to me of all people, because I know almost as much about Wendy as Wendy does. Or so I thought.

"She's been blowing me off every time I want to get together, and she keeps lying about whatever she's doing. At first I thought she was hanging out with you, but then you guys got in that… uh… fight at lunch and… I guess I knew it wasn't you she'd been blowing me off for."

"Yeah, she's been doing the same to me, and I haven't known what the hell to think. I mean, she told me that she was yelling at her dad on the phone once, then told me it was you she was yelling at, because you didn't pick her up."

Bebe looks confused. "Pick her up when?"

"The mall," I say, "Wendy said you guys were going to the mall a couple days ago."

"You mean after school?" she asks. I nod. "She told _me_ that you and her were going to get some ice cream."

We stare shocked at each other for a few moments. We're both in the same situation. I wonder who else Wendy's been keeping in the dark. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"I don't know," Bebe says, sighing. "I was going to ask her tonight, but she had to go to the movies with her friend and-"

"Wendy's at an art show," I informed Bebe, correcting her mistake.

"No," Bebe says, "She's at the movies." She pulls out her phone and I hear a voice mail.

_"Hey Bebe, it's Wendy, sorry I missed your call. Can't hang out tonight, going to a movie with some friends."_

I look at her curiously and hand her the note that Wendy had given back to me that afternoon.

_I have to go to an Art Show with my parents._

Bebe looks at the note in anger. Her eyes fill with tears again.

"No- no, Bebe, it's okay," I comfort her, patting her back. "Here, I'll give you a ride home."

* * *

Ha! A short chapter. Yes, quite short. Bebe is soooo overreacting, but who cares, she's still cool. Teehee! New chap coming soon. More fun for Wendy and Stan. Don't worry, Kyle and Red fans, they'll be back soon too. Please review! Love ya!


	7. Headlights

I buckled my seat belt as Bebe climbed in the seat behind me.

"It's okay," I say, as she checks her seat belt nervously, "I have a learners permit. If we get pulled over, you're eighteen."

Bebe gives me a small smile through her shiny eyes. As we pull out of the driveway she starts talking again.

"Stan, why do you think Wendy's lying to us?" Bebe asks. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I've felt good know I have someone that understands the Wendy problem, but it's bugging me that Bebe got involved. I mean, I feel like this is my problem to solve. Wendy's my girlfriend. And boyfriends beat friends when it comes to problems, right? Sometimes? Not really?

"I don't know," I reply, tightening my grip on the wheel.

"But you have to have some idea," Bebe says. Man, she is really pushing it.

"I don't know," I repeat, more firm this time.

"Well, I guess I understand. I have no idea either. But I would think that she'd tell me, of all people. I am her best friend after all," she rambles.

"Or me, I'm her boyfriend," I say, slightly offended by her remark.

"Well, maybe, but I mean, she doesn't tell you all her secrets. Like she didn't tell _you_ that she cheats on quizzes. She didn't tell _you_ that she had a secret crush on Kyle a few years ago. She didn't tell _you_ that she sneaked out of her house a few weeks ago to go to that concert. She didn't tell_ you_…"

"Okay, I get it!" I say angrily, cutting Bebe off.

"Sorry, that was kinda rude of me," Bebe admits, looking down.

"Which way do you live again?" I ask her.

"Um… that way," she replies, pointing. "First left."

I give her a strange look. I don't remember many houses that way, just a bunch of businesses and crap. I shrug and keep driving.

"Turn here," Bebe says.

"Uh… Bebe?" I say curiously. "This is a movie theater."

"I'm sorry Stan," she says. "But I have to know about Wendy for sure and I know you do too."

"What? Dude, why did you make me come here?" I ask angrily.

"Well, remember how I told you that Wendy would be here?"

"Yeah, but why do _we_ need to be here?" I ask.

"We have to know, come on Stan, what's it gonna hurt?" she pleads.

I sigh. "If Wendy finds out we're here, she won't trust me."

"Won't trust _you_?" Bebe echoes, shocked. "If Wendy sees you here, that'll prove she lied to you about the retarded art show!"

"Whatever, but I don't know what you're trying to find out," I reply, driving around the parking lot. We're somehow in the parking lot. I see a purple figure in the distance.

"Is that-?" Bebe says, staring at the figure. I shake my head and drive slowly toward it.

As we get closer, I notice a long curtain of dark hair. The figure is making out with someone I don't see. That proves it's not her, right?

"Oh my god, Stan, I think- I think it's-" Bebe stutters.

"It's not," I reply firmly. But the closer I get, the more I know that it is. The black curtain fits perfectly under the lavender hat. The white boots fit snugly below her knees. My headlights come to shine on the two intertwined people.

A pair of dark eyes looks at our car startled. My heart plummets to my stomach. She doesn't notice who it is. She can't see through the glare of the headlights. The boy with her just looks shocked at us. I see him, but my mind won't register who it is. My mind will only register one thing. Wendy. She's here. Making out with someone. And it's not me. There's a lump in my throat the size of freaking Russia. My hands are tightly clenched to the wheel, but they're slipping from sweat. I don't hear the knock on the window, but Bebe does. She rolls down my window.

"Hey, is there a problem or something?" the boy asks. When Wendy, who is behind his shoulder, notices me, her eyes grow wide and I hear her back up. Bebe gets out of the car and chases after her. I feel eyes being torn off me, and I know that Wendy's guy turned around. And Wendy's guy isn't me. I don't turn my head, I don't even think. I step on the gas pedal as hard as I can to get the hell out of there.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to write this. I was having trouble on how to come about this thing. It's a shoooort chapter!!!!! Ugh. By the way, I have really random couples. Very random. It's my mind, filled randomness. Kyle and Red. Stendy fans got screwed over this time. Sorry! I'll get the next chapter up faster, I'm on Spring Break. I had a lot of homework to catch up for being sick.


	8. Invincible Stan Marsh

"Stan?" I hear a knock on my door. I don't care. "Come on, Stan, you can't hide in here forever." I ignore it again. I recognize the voice, but I don't care to register it. They're not gonna explain why the hell Wendy would do this. "Stan, I'm coming in." I don't even move as I hear the door open. The person is out of my eyeshot, but I do see some green. _'Kyle'_, I think to myself.

Kyle walks over and sits on the edge of my bed. "Stan, come on, we need to talk." Talk? How could Kyle help? He knew nothing. _Nothing._ He lived his life with his perfect little girlfriend, so in love they'd never worry about splitting up. "Dude, you haven't left this room for days. You even skipped class! I'm worried about you, man. So are Kenny, your parents, hell, I bet even Cartman and Shelly are freaked. Please, Stan, let us help you."

"You…" I say, pausing at the strange sound of my voice. I hadn't used it for days. "You can't. You can't help me," I finish.

"We can, if you just let us," Kyle says. I hear a noise but decide to ignore it. Kyle didn't even hear it, probably cause he's just so stupid, thinking he can talk to me. Why should he help? I thought Wendy cared about me more than anything in the world, but it turned out she didn't give a shit about me. Doesn't that mean my own friends feel the same?

"I don't want help," I say, "Nobody cares. Nobody ever did. Why should I care? The love of my life is gone."

I hear a scoff from the corner. "Jesus Christ, what a fag." I feel the bed lurch as Kyle jumps up.

"Cartman? How the hell did you get here?" Kyle asks.

"Well, Kenny told me to get you and Stan to come play Call of Duty with us. So I thought to myself, _'If I were a faggy Jew, where would I be?'_ and then I realized that of course, you'd be at another fag's house. So here I am," he finishes lamely.

"Well, leave, I'm in the middle of something," Kyle says.

Cartman laughed. "Well, you're obviously not doing a good job. And anyway. Little Stanny here doesn't care that I'm here does he? Do you, Stanny-kins?" I just stare up at the ceiling. I know it's what he wants, but I don't care. Cartman can do whatever the hell he wants. "Look, he doesn't even care that I called him stupid names. Hey Stan, are you stupid? Stan, are you gay? Are you going out with Kyle? Hey Kyle, look, he didn't even defend you. Is Kyle a little Jew fag, Stanny?" No response. Cartman laughs. I can feel Kyle looking at me furiously. I don't care. He'll just hate me like everyone else.

"You know what, Stan? Whatever. If you wanna throw your life away, just do it, I don't give a damn. All I'm trying to do is help you, but if you don't want it, whatever. I just thought you were tougher than that. I thought that Stan Marsh, my best friend that I've always looked up to, would be strong enough to deal with a damn girl problem. I guess you're wimpier than I thought," Kyle shouted angrily. When I continue to ignore him, I hear him storm down the stairs, stomping on every step. Cartman follows him, snickering. So, Kyle had looked up to him, huh? Kyle had thought he was a big strong man that could handle anything. Well, Kyle'd been wrong. Big, tough, invincible Stanley Marsh had been shot down by the supposed most wonderful, sweetest thing in the world; love.

I look at my geometry book sitting on the desk and almost laugh when I see the triangle on the front. I know all about love triangles. There's usually one girl, and two guys that like her, or the other way around. It seems like Wendy's the girl, and her mystery man and me are the two guys. I'd always wondered why we go to school. What's the point, I'd always say. It never related to real life. I realize how love is like geometry. I'd spent the entire week trying to find the area of this triangle; trying to piece Wendy and me back together. I never realized that I should have been on the perimeter. I should have been finding a way out.

KENNY'S POV

"Hey guys," I say, taking my seat next to Kyle and Cartman.

"Hey dude," Cartman says.

"Have you guys seen Stan today?" I ask, shocked when Kyle's face darkens.

"No, he'll probably never show up again," Kyle says darkly. In response to my surprised face, Cartman says:

"Kyle and Stan had a little fight."

I look at Kyle. "Dude, how could you? I mean, his girlfriend was cheating on him, cut him some slack!"

"I was trying to help him!" Kyle suddenly says loudly, causing people to turn around and look at us. "He's been sitting in his room for four fucking days! He's beating himself up, so I try to go help him. But no, he just wants to wallow in his fucking sadness and make everyone feel bad for him. But I feel no sympathy, if he's doesn't want help, he doesn't need me, so I don't give a shit!" He slams his fists so hard on the table that Cartman's fork goes scattering off. He's breathing really hard, and it's scaring me. We already know Stan's emotionally nuts; we don't need to lose Kyle too! I'm so immersed in my thoughts that Red's voice scares the living shit out of me.

"Um… Kyle? Can I talk to you for a minute?" she says timidly. I'm happy that she didn't hear Kyle's whole incident. That would have made her try and comfort him, and I hate that. Kyle nods and he and Red go to a corner of the lunchroom.

I watch as Kyle's face, which seems to have calmed down at the sight of Red, go into an expression of shock, then sadness. Red holds Kyle's hand, but he pulls away. He walks back over to us.

"Kyle, what'd she want?" I ask timidly, not wanting to piss the unstable Kyle off.

"Not much," Kyle says, shrugging, "Red just dumped me." My eyes widen and Cartman stops the search for his fork.

"Ha!" Cartman says, "No more disgusting kissing, or stupid holding hands, or-" he's cut off when I punch him in the gut. Hard. I feel my fist go in about a foot, it's all squishy.

"Kenny!" Cartman screams, "What the hell is your fucking problem?"

"Kenny, Kenny, Kenny," Kyle says. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Don't go wasting your breath and crap on Cartman."

"Yeah! Hey…" Cartman says, glaring at Kyle. I laugh.

"You sure you're okay, Kyle?" I ask. He nods.

* * *

Sorry to leave you with such a crap ending. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I started a Harry Potter fanfic and I got all obsessed with that. Sorry! Don't worry, I'll update faster. Love you!! Please review


	9. Fix Our Lives

I can't do this much longer. I haven't been to school in days; people are gonna think I'm dead. Maybe I miss my friends a little bit. I haven't seen anyone since Kyle and Cartman came the other day. Ha. Kyle. He's right; I am being a fucking pussy. I never really loved Wendy; I just liked having her around. Kyle and Red were practically in love. That's the kind of relationship I want. One that wasn't just hanging on because it had been doing so for a long time. I want somebody that I can tell them I love them, and they will give me a clear response, because they do too.

I realize that I miss out on so many girls because I've been with a girl I hate for so long. I mean, I've never hated her before now. Maybe Wendy breaking up with me isn't the end of my life, maybe it's the beginning.

I need to sort this out, and I know just where to go.

* * *

The wind outside chills me, but I don't care. I am happier than I've been in days. There's a tiny breeze that makes my nose turn red and I still don't care. I'm just going to Starks Pond and I'm not stopping until I get there. That is, until I hear the noise.

It sounds like someone is crying. I look around, but there's only a bunch of trees. When I hear a loud sob, I walk slowly in the direction where I thought I heard it. Yeah, they're crying all right, and it even sounds familiar. I blindly follow the noises until my shins hit a large boulder.

"Hello?" I call.

"Fuck!" says a voice, gasping. I realize that they're right down below me, on the other side of the rock. And when I see a large bush of red, I realize who it is.

"Kyle?"

He turns around and looks at me, his wide eyes puffy and red. Suddenly, he turns away and looks straight forward. "What do you want?"

I walk around the boulder to sit next to my best friend. "Kyle, what's wrong?"

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a pussy and came to school, you would know."

Okay, he's sitting here crying his fucking eyes out and _I'm_ the pussy? I stifle the urge to roll my eyes. "What, did you get a B on a test?"

"No. I would have killed myself if it was that," he replies, causing me to chuckle a little bit.

"Diiiiid you get paired up with Cartman for a test or something?"

"No. I would have killed him if it was that."

Well, it is true. "Come on, Kyle. You were right. I was being a pussy. And Wendy's a bitch, and I should have realized that. Please talk to me."

"Maybe you weren't being a pussy," Kyle says. "Breaking up with a girl is always hard."

Pfft, this is what I was trying to explain to him earlier. Now he thinks he understands what it's like for a girl to dump him? The only girl he's ever dated is Red and… "Shit," I accidentally say out loud.

He quickly turns around. "What?"

"Did Red dump you?"

Now he turns away and gives me a tiny nod. Was the whole world falling apart? Kyle and Red were twice as together as me and Wendy ever were. "Shit, Kyle, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," he snaps, standing up and wiping his eyes. "I am sorry, though. I'm a fucking hypocrite, telling you to suck it up and then coming out here and acting like I'm five. Sorry."

I shake my head sadly. "Kyle, what you and Red had… and probably still have is stronger than what me and Wendy ever had. You're not a pussy for being upset."

"We both gotta fix our lives, dude," he says, and I nod in agreement.

* * *

"Dude, I pwn you!" Kyle screams, banging his fists on the controller.

I laugh at his use of lame words. "Dude, I don't think anyone says that."

"Except me."

"Yeah," I agree, "except you."

Yes, this is our way of 'fixing our lives'. Blowing up aliens in my basement. Mmhmm, this is what all therapists recommend.

My face twists in concentration as Kyle's alien spaceship hovers over my repair droid. "Kyle, I swear to God, if you blow that up…" A loud explosion is heard as a missle fires from Kyle's ship into my repair droid. "Damn it!"

"You just got pwned!"

"Would you shut the fuck up with that word?" I ask, laughing.

"Only if you shut the fuck up with sucking ass at this game," he replies, moving in for some shots at my troops.

"I can't," I argue, "Sucking ass at this game doesn't make any noise."

"Yeah it does! I keep hearing 'shit!' and 'damn it!' and 'why the hell did he kill me?' That's a lot of noise if you ask me."

"Screw you, and you know what…" There's a timid knock at my door and I pause the game.

Kyle sighs and leans against my bed with a magazine as I go to answer it. I open the door to see a girl with curly blonde hair.

"Bebe," I say.

She shrugs. "Stan."

I stare at her for a moment, remembering that she's the reason that I found out about Wendy. Am I mad? No, I'm actually glad. I seriously feel no remorse about Wendy anymore. Then I realize that she's been standing out in the cold. "Sorry," I mutter, "Please come in."

She timidly walks inside and sits on my couch. After she sits, she looks at me sadly. "I'm so sorry," she says, "I didn't know that we were gonna see that. I would have never made you go."

"No, it's fine," I quickly reply. "I'm actually really glad you did. That was all I needed to realize that Wendy's a bitch and I don't need her anymore."

"Really?" she asks, and I nod. Then she smiles a little bit. "That's good. And I'm still sorry. I just don't understand why she lied to _me_."

I shrug. "Maybe she thought you would tell me. Would you have?"

"Yeah, I think I would have," she replies, and then her stare turns cold. "I'm tired of that bitch getting everything she fucking wants."

"Me too," I say, "But she's not gonna get what she wants from us anymore." She nods and then jumps as a noise is heard upstairs. "Sorry, Kyle's over, probably just him."

"Oh. I heard about him and Red. Is he alright?"

I shrug. "He's handling it better than I did, but that's not saying much." I take a seat on the table across from Bebe. "I think he's just pissed cause he doesn't know why."

Bebe looks surprised. "She… she didn't tell him?"

"Tell him what?" I ask, startled. She knows why Red dumped Kyle?

Bebe almost laughs. "She didn't dump him cause he did something wrong."

"But why then…"

"Do you know what Kyle's parents think of Red?"

I shake my head. I've been too immersed with my own Wendy issues to care about Kyle's relationship. "They hate her. They yell at Kyle like every night about it, and they're being really mean to him since he started dating her."

"So Red dumped Kyle because his parents hate her?" I ask. That seems shallow; it's not Kyle's fault what his parents do.

Bebe shakes her head. "No. She didn't really _dump_ him in the first place. More like _broke-up._" I shrug. "Yeah, well, she broke up with him because she didn't want his parents to take the money out of his college fund, which they were going to do because he was going to…" she imitated a high voice "'spend the rest of his life with that trailer trash slut' and blah blah blah. You know how Kyle is about college."

I nod. "This is great!" I shout excitedly, "Now Kyle and Red can get back together!"

"But his parents…"

"He won't care. He can get a scholarship, and he knows it." I know I'm grinning like a maniac, and decide it makes me look like an idiot. Wait- since when do I care what I look like? I usually only care around Wendy. Well, Bebe is her ex-best friend. Maybe that's why.

I bid Bebe goodnight and run upstairs to tell Kyle the exciting news.

* * *

Ohmigosh, please don't hate my guts! I know it took me a hell of a long time to update this. I just lost interest in it for a while - but I got it back very suddenly. AAnd now it's summer, so I can write all I want! Please review, you know I'll love you if you do! Wait - I love you anyway! *huggles*


	10. A Woman To Win

"Oh, God! Please tell me you're not lying!" Kyle yells, jumping excitedly on my bed.

I shake my head and laugh. "No dude!" I exclaim, "You didn't do anything wrong!"

"This is so. Fucking. Awesome!" screams Kyle, plopping face down on my bed.

"Dude, you're acting like a girl."

He turns around and grins. "Then I am a very lesbian girl."

I laugh and whack him with a pillow. I'm glad he's happy again. "So, how are you gonna get her back?"

He turns away in thought for a moment. "I guess I'll just go to her house. Or should I call her? No, girls get all pissy if you ask them something dramatic over the phone. Should I get flowers?"

"Does Red like flowers?"

He laughs. "No," he admits, "She thinks all that romantic shit is gay."

"Why do you even need to give her anything?" I ask him.

"Because… it was really sweet that she cares that much about me, and I want to show her that I care a lot too."

I smile. I love that he's so caring about his girl. I've never really cared that much about Wendy. I'm almost desperate to get a girl just like Kyle's. Except, I do like the romantic stuff.

"…Stan?' Kyle asks nervously.

"What?"

He shakes his head. "No, you probably don't want to hear this right now." He looks away.

Well good job, he just got me curious. "What is it, Ky?"

"Er… well… sometimes I think… I mean maybe I'm… it's hard to say…"

I roll my eyes. "Would you fucking say it already?"

"I… I think… I think I love her."

I look at him strangely. "Well… you should. She's your girlfriend."

"No, I mean, really really love her. I know she's the first girlfriend I've ever had, and I really shouldn't know what love is, but… I just… I feel like I'll never see a girl just like Red again, and I can't imagine myself with any other girl."

I sigh and pat Kyle on the back. "Well, you should get going then, you have a woman to win!"

* * *

KYLE'S POV

I'm humming to myself, and that's lame. I mean, who hums to themselves when they walk down the street? That's lame, man. But I can't help it. Red doesn't hate me, and I didn't do anything wrong!

I'm so glad Stan's friend with Bebe. Bebe knows all. It probably comes from being friends with that bitch Wendy. Well, I know they're not friends anymore, and Bebe's different than the rest of those sluts, but Wendy can rub off on people. I know that from Stan's experiences.

Red's house is in the distance, and my heart leaps a beat. All I gotta do is explain everything. Calmly. Don't freak out like I normally do. That's gonna be hard, but I can do it. I know I can. Because Red's the most important thing to me in the world. And I can't live a second without her.

Finally, I'm here. I slowly raise my hand to knock on the door and wait for a few moments. My favorite redhead appears at the door, but she's not like I expected. Her eyes are all poofy and red like she's been crying, her hair's all messed up and in a sloppy ponytail, she's holding a half-used box of tissues in her hand, and when she speaks, her voice is high and stuffy. "Kyle?"

"Red? Are you okay?"

She shakes her head. "Kyle… I… I can't do this.

I walk inside and put my arms around her shoulder, bringing her to the couch we've made out on so many times. "Red, what is it?"

"I… I can't be with you Kyle…"

I shook my head. "Don't worry about me, and don't worry about my parents."

"How did you…?"

"Bebe," I answer shortly.

She puts her head in her hands. "Kyle, I've already hurt you enough."

"I know how to fix it!" I say, "I can get a scholarship, and then I'll get into college. I won't need my parent's money!"

She looks at the blank TV in front of her. "And how do you expect to pay for other stuff?"

I smile. "I will handle it."

"And if you don't get a scholarship?"

"God, you sure are Debbie Downer today," I joke. It doesn't work so I put all laughing aside. "I will get a scholarship. I'm really good in school and you…"

"What if that's not enough?" she asks, suddenly standing up, "That's a risk I'm not willing to let you take!"

I stand up too, just to match her. "What if I'm willing to take it?"

"I'm not a good reason to do so! Kyle, if you stay with me, it'll ruin your entire life!"

"I don't care!"

"I do!" she says, her voice pretty high now.

I shake my head again. "The only thing that will ruin my entire life is not being with you."

She pauses and then looks down. "That's not true," she says, and I look at her intently. "One day, you'll find a girl that your parents will love and who won't hold you back."

"But… Red… I love _you_! I don't love anyone else, and I never will!"

"You don't know that," she replies, "you can't see that far into the future."

"Neither can you." She doesn't respond at all, and I look into her eyes. "What's life if we're not willing to take a few chances? Nothing will ever be perfect, but we gotta live our lives as best we can!"

"You can't live your life as best you can with me."

I feel tears in my eyes. "I can! Please, Red! I can! I love you so much!"

"I love you too," Red says, "And that's why I can't be with you."

And with that, she leaves the room, leaving me with a hint shaped like a wide open door.

* * *

It be here! Chappy 10! I actually like this chapter. I mean sure, it's a bit over dramatic, but I liked getting some of Red's personality out there, along with some Kyle/Red not interfered with Stan/Wendy, or Stendy. What's Kyle/Red called. Ked? Ryle? Rele? I don't know, but Red isn't that common of a character anyway.

And I must point out that Kyle is my favorite character, and I hardly write fics mostly about Stan, so this is rareish. But it's fun to write about Stan just cause he's so whiny and over emotional! Kyle's always cool. Anyway, I love you guys, and I know you love the review button!

-Two Chaps In One Day-

* * *


	11. What Is An Ass?

STAN'S POV

Do not ask me how I ended up in Cartman's truck again, but I'm here. Something is clanking in the back and giving me a headache.

"Cartman," Kenny says, "When are you gonna get this piece of shit fixed?"

"What did I say about rippin on the truck?"

Kenny looks at me and shrugs. I ignore him and turn to Kyle, who is staring out the window. I was insanely surprised to hear that Red didn't get back with him. He's even worse than he was when she first broke up with him. My phone rings loudly in my pocket. I look at it and grimace at the caller id. Wendy.

"What's with the frown?" Kenny asks.

I show him the screen. "It's Wendy."

"Tell that bitch to fuck off!" Cartman shouts from the front seat.

I sigh and stuff the phone into my pocket. "She probably wants to get back together."

"You're not going to, are you?" Kenny says.

I shake my head. "No. She's gotten me for the last time."

"Hell yeah she has," Cartman mutters just as the truck splutters loudly. "What the-?"

"Aw shit…" Kenny says, leaning his head back against the seat.

Even Kyle begins to look around the truck as the strange noises continue and Cartman is forced to pull off the road. "Great, fat ass, now your truck's dead."

"I can fix it, I just gotta restart it!" Cartman argued, turning his key in the ignition. We wait impatiently as he turns the key and it doesn't work. "Damn it… one sec…" He whacks the steering wheel, making the horn go off and people stare at us.

"Well, I'm out of here," Kenny says, opening his door and jumping out, me and Kyle following close behind. Kenny looks at his watch. "Okay, so it's… 8:30. We won't make it to school on time. Let's ditch."

I shrug and look at Kyle to hear his loud outburst of disagreement. None comes. "I'm fine with it, even though if we _had_ a perfect attendance record this would _completely ruin it_." No response. "And we may miss lots of _projects_ or _exams_ that are worth a lot of _points_ for our _grade_." Nothing. Damn, he's really down in the dumps.

Kenny looks at me strangely and then claps his hands. "Well, Eric, the boys and I are going to my house. You coming?"

"Yeah…" Cartman says, giving up the feeble attempt at making his car work. He grabs a can of spray paint he carries around in his pocket and writes 'FOR SALE' in big letters across the windshield.

"Cartman?" Kenny asks.

"Mm?"

He clears his throat. "_Why _do you carry spray paint in your back pocket?"

"Well, you know, in case I get a random urge to graffiti something." He shrugs and begins the walk to Kenny's house. We follow him slowly as another car pulls up next to us and a female voice shouts

"Do you guys need a ride?"

I look up to see curly blonde hair above round green eyes. Bebe. "Er…" I stutter intelligently.

Cartman rolls his eyes. "You've only got one other seat in your car, bitch."

She blushes but is able to glare at Cartman. "What's up your ass? Did your mom sleep with another therapist who wants to get you help?"

"That only happened one fucking time!" he retorts, and I laugh, causing him to glare at me.

Then I realize something. I want to get in that car. Sure, it means I have to go to school, but it'll be worth it. I turn to Kenny, who's shouting to her.

"It's okay, Baybay, we're skipping!"

"Actually…" I cut in, "I don't want to skip. I think I should go to school."

"Huh?" The other three say at once.

I shrug, coming up with excuses quickly. "Well, I missed enough school when Wendy… when I was kinda down. Can I ride with you, Bebe?"

She nods with a huge smile crossing over her face, and I climb into the car. She quickly drives away, leaving Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny staring awestruck behind us.

"So… Stan… how'd things go with Red the other day?"

"Huh?" I ask, noticing that my arm is close to hers, and it's really hot in her car.

She blinks. "You know, Kyle and Red? Getting back together?"

Oh. Why does she want to talk about that? Why does that irritate me? "Oh. Well, it didn't happen."

This time it's her that says "huh?"

"She didn't want to "let him take the risk" in her own words," I say.

She looks slightly down. "Aw, poor Kyle. Is he okay?"

"Yes," I reply shortly, wanting to steer the conversation to something else.

She doesn't notice my short reply. "God, Red's not usually this stubborn. I mean, I guess she is sometimes, but she's just kinda hardheaded, you know?"

"Yes," I say in the same flat tone.

"When my boyfriend dumped me, I was devastated. But it was all better when my friend comforted me. Are you comforting Kyle?"

"_Yes._" I wonder if she notices that my voice is becoming harsher.

"That's good. It can be really terrible for someone…"

"Bebe, can we please talk about something else?" I ask exasperatedly.

She seems confused. "Why? You should understand how awful…"

"I do understand! In case you haven't noticed, I just went through the same fucking thing!"

"And Kyle was there for you," she says quietly, her eyes staying focused on the road.

Anger rises in my chest. What is this a guilt trip? Well it sure as hell isn't working. "No he didn't! He called me a pussy and left!"

"He did something you haven't done," she says, her voice sounding slightly pissed.

"What?" I challenge.

"_He tried_."

I feel my stomach drop slightly. I'd tried too, hadn't I? Let's see, when Kyle had told me it was final, what had I done?

"That sucks Ky. I really thought she'd come back. Then again, I thought Wendy'd come back too. Would you believe what happened the other day…?"

That whole conversation had been about me. Yeah, well Kyle could be selfish too! What had _he _said when Wendy first dumped me?

"Shit, Stan, I'm so sorry! Don't worry; she wasn't the right girl for you, anyway. You'll want someone who is loyal and kind. Someone who'll…"

Jesus, that was all about me too! God, I'm such an ass sometimes. I tell this to Bebe.

"You aren't an ass."

I roll my eyes; she's only trying to make me feel better. "Yeah I am. I'm a conceited selfish disloyal ass."

"You know what an ass is, Stan?" she asks me seriously.

Well, I could come up with some funny answers for that one, but I stick with "No, what?"

"An ass is someone who gets kicks out of hurting people. Someone who doesn't realize that being selfish or evil is wrong. Now, you know you screwed up with him, right?"

"Yeah, I screwed up big time."

"Then you're not an ass," she says simply, and I stare at her. Her logic and her way to make me feel better are amazing. My stomach rises from the plummet it took earlier, but it goes higher than its normal area. What the fuck is going on with me today?

* * *

Another long wait I forced you to endure. Sorry. But I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted all characters to have a fault. Kyle's was calling Stan a pussy, Kenny's was being nosy, and now Stan's is being selfish. I just like character development shit, what can I say?

Now remember to review, or the Non-Reviewer fairy will come shove an angry crab up your ass while you sleep. So please review, you know I'll love you!

Wait- I love you already! See you folks later!


	12. Little Happy Jew

"Damn it, why did they have to close the arcade?" Kenny whines.

I sigh and lean back in my chair. "I think a fire inside is a legit reason."

"It's not like it burned down, it's just a tiny thing!" Cartman argues.

"They have to investigate," I explain.

"I bet this is your fucking Jew fault. I bet you and the Jews burned it down on purpose," Cartman accused. I sigh again and don't respond. I'm not up to this today. But Cartman wants to keep it up and make me snap. "Bet your bitch mom went and destroyed it because one of the games hurt your finger."

I don't give him a reply and Kenny cuts in. "Dude, quit being an ass. Kyle's mom would go on strike and get everyone involved because it has dangerous games."

Cartman laughs. "Did you hear that Jew?" When I don't answer him, he shouts, "Why the hell are you being so lame? Is it cause of your bitch girlfriend? Huh? Get over it, asshole!"

"Cartman, shut the fuck up!" Kenny warns.

"No, look, he doesn't care." It's true. His words just bounce off me. "Hey Jew, you're ugly. You're skinny. You're stupid."

Kenny rolls his eyes. "Now you're just being a retard."

"Damn, I wish Stan was here. He knows what to do when we're bored," Cartman said, weirdly changing the subject.

Kenny laughs. "He went off with Bebe slut."

"She's not a slut," I reply in her defense. I've never realized before now, but Bebe's actually a really nice girl. And Stan is beginning to like her, so we need to be nice.

"Huh?" Kenny and Cartman say simultaneously.

"She's really nice," I explain, "You just think she's a slut cause she hangs out with Wendy."

"And because she's a gossip," Cartman adds.

I roll my eyes. "Everyone has their flaws, and she's getting better. And she's not friends with Wendy anymore."

The boy and the elephant in front of me gasp. "The world is crumbling. I wonder who's falling from popularity, Bebe or Wendy?"

"Probably Bebe," Cartman says.

"Yes, and she won't care because that's how cool she is."

Cartman grins. "Do you like her or something?"

"Yeah, she's cool," I reply, "Cooler than Wendy for sure."

"I mean, do you like _love _her?" Cartman expands.

I choke on the soda I've been drinking. "No! She's just a friend!" I really want to be nice to her cause Stan likes her. Oh shit, I think I've been sending out the wrong idea.

"Suuuuure," Kenny drawls, twirling a hand in his blonde locks.

"No, the reason I'm defending her is because Stan likes her and we may be seeing a lot more of her soon."

"Ha! The fag likes the slut! This is cool!" Cartman says.

Kenny glares at him. "Dude, shut up. It's fine when we're teasing but you don't have to be a douche bag."

"Let's talk about something else," I say quickly, really not wanting to get into this.

"Yeah," Kenny agrees, "Let's talk about _you_."

I widen my eyes in shock. "Me?"

Kenny nods. "Listen, you've been all emo since Red dumped you. You need a cheering-up day."

"That sounds gay," Cartman remarks.

"Shut up, fat ass," Kenny snaps, "Listen. Today, we will have fun. Just us guys, and no girls to ruin our lives."

"I never thought _you'd_ say that _girls_ ruin our lives," I note, grinning at Kenny.

He rolls his eyes. "I know, but they can be pains in the asses. Let's go to the mall."

* * *

"Hey you guys!" Kenny calls, "Look at this!" He reaches into a bucket and pulls out fake boobs. I roll my eyes. Yep, this is how we forget about girls.

"What are those for?" Cartman asks.

Kenny throws the boobs at him. "We're in a joke shop, fat ass. What could they possibly be for? Ooh, do you think there's a bra to go with 'em?"

"Shut up, Kenny!" Cartman and me both shout, turning away.

Cartman begins to walk out of the store as Kenny drops his toys and looks up. "Where are you going?"

"Barnes and Nobles!" he replies.

I'm confused. Why the hell would Cartman want a book? I voice this question.

"Because there's a CD I'm looking for, and that's the best place to get it. Plus, you can look at the Gay/Lesbian section if you want!"

"Why would I want to?" I ask.

"Because, with all the girl shit that's been going on, it may be easier to just become gay."

I shake my head and laugh. "No thanks, man. I'm sticking with girls."

"Aw, come on Ky, Cartman was getting all hopeful. God knows he can't get laid."

"Shut up!" Cartman says, flipping Kenny off and walking into the store.

As we arrive in the quiet store, the lady at the counter looks pissed when she sees Cartman. "Kid, get out of my store. You come here every week and irritate everybody."

"The economy sucks, bitch, don't pretend like you don't like the extra customer," Cartman replies, ignoring the lady and walking over to the CD's.

"Cartman, do you have to be such an asshole?" I ask angrily, ripping the headphones he was using off his head.

He scowls. "What? That bitch whines at me every fucking week!"

"Maybe it's because you're a douche bag!" I reply.

"Aw, look!" Cartman says excitedly, then responding to my confused face, "Little Jew insulted me! He's happy again!"

* * *

I was thinking of Spencer's Gifts when I wrote the joke shop part. My friend told me to put a joke shop in and I'm like eh... let's go to the mall. i need to get something at Spencer's and it was like BAM!

Oh, and guess what. A lot of you people must have crabs up your asses cause I didn't get a single review on the last chappy. -kills self- YEAH! How do you like me now?

Just kidding, but please review this chappy. It's the thing that keeps me writing. I have no inspiration if I don't know what you think, which is why this chapter sucks!

Thanks for readin! Love ya! ~Lori


	13. A Living Dead Cricket

"Stan!"

I ignore her calling voice as I slam my History book into my locker. She's been trying to talk to me all day, and I haven't let her succeed. When she calls again I begin to become irritated. Why does she need me? She's got Clyde! Even though Craig told me the other day that they were together, it still freaked me out. What's Clyde compared to me?

"Stan, come on!" she shouts, and I hear the clicking of her boots as she slams my locker shut. "You've been avoiding me."

"No shit," I reply angrily, glaring at her and turning away.

She walks around me and blocks my path. "We need to talk."

"What's there to talk about? We're through, Wendy, it's over," I say, making the finalization in my voice clear. Saying this is not bothering me one bit. It's strange to have absolutely no feeling at all for her.

"Stan, listen," she badgers exasperatedly, "What you saw the other night… it's not what you think…"

I bite my lip. "What was it then?"

"I um… well… it was a mistake. I didn't know what I was doing!" she defends pathetically.

Luckily, I know better. "Fuck that, Wendy, you've been dating the douche bag for weeks! Don't think I haven't pieced this together and don't think I haven't talked to people. You can't lie to me anymore."

"Talked to people… uh huh, you shouldn't trust Bebe, she's a fucking lunatic!"

"_Bebe's_ a lunatic?" I say with a look of amusement. God, Wendy's stupid sometimes.

She has a disgusted look on her face. "Look, everyone knows that she's a gossip. And that's why everyone hates her."

"Some friend you are," I note.

"Shut up," she snaps, "So seriously, are you going to trust the girl who's been lying her whole life and just suddenly is an emotional shoulder to cry on? Or are you going to trust me, your girlfriend since forever, who has never lied to you until now."

I laugh. "Look. Bebe may be a gossip, but there's a difference between gossiping and lying. Gossiping is when you hear shit and you tell everybody and spread stuff. You believe that it's true. Lying is when you come out and say something downright untruthful to someone just to dig your own grave."

"Fuck you, Stan, why don't you just go hook up with that bitch if she's such a good person!" she squeals, her angry eyes shining slightly with tears.

I shrug. "Well, maybe I'd be able to get on with my life if you'd quit stalking me. Trust me, I _can _get a restraining order. Kyle's dad is a lawyer and…"

"I'm not stalking you! I'm trying to make you see reason!"

"All you're doing is giving me a _reason_ to hate you!" I fire back.

She glares angrily at me before stomping down the hall, her expensive high-heeled boots clicking with every step.

* * *

I've never been this alone before. My usual tablemates, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny all ditched school today. Of course, I've been alone before, like when Kenny and Cartman ditch on the same day Kyle happens to be sick, but on those days I usually sit with Butters, Tweek, Craig, Damien, and Clyde. I can't bear to be near Clyde, who is making out with Wendy right now.

I am startled to hear the slam of a tray across from me. "Hi Stan," Bebe greets cheerfully.

She looks prettier than she did this morning. She obviously redid her makeup, and the little amount of eyeliner makes her bright blue eyes pop. Her curly hair is pulled into two braids at the sides of her face. I smile at her and say, "Hey Bebe. You don't usually sit here. What's up?"

"Eh… nowhere else to sit," she replies, shrugging. "I heard that Wendy was pissed off in fourth period. What happened?"

I grin. "I told her that I'd get a restraining order if she kept stalking me."

She giggles and my heart flutters a little bit. "Wow, nice one. So, was the math test really hard?"

I think back to the test. I remember sitting at the desk… and then there was a dead cricket in the light… eww… but then she handed out the test… and then I noticed the cricket was still alive… shit, did I watch it roll over during the entire period? Double shit, did I turn in a blank test? "Uh… I got distracted…" I admit.

"By what?"

"A living dead cricket…" I reply sheepishly.

She laughs again until we feel a jolt on the bench. "Whoops, sorry, didn't mean to!"

We look up to see dark brown eyes looking at us from under a lavender hat. "Yeah whatever, bye," Bebe says quickly, rolling her eyes and stabbing her pie.

"Wow, Bebe, I can't believe you're eating pie! Do you realize how much fat there is?" She shudders.

Bebe is unfazed. "Yeah, but it tastes great."

"Well… I guess it doesn't hurt to eat it. What have you got to lose?" she adds, eyeing Bebe up and down.

There is a sharp glare from the blue eyes as Bebe says, "Well, at least my pie will keep me from having chicken legs."

I snort and Clyde glares at the two of us. "Come on, baby, let's go."

"It doesn't matter, Clyde, they're obviously just jealous."

Bebe has ignored the last few seconds. She's just staring at Wendy's legs in awe. "How do those things support your weight? Especially your big head?"

"Oh that's mature," Wendy snaps, "Don't be pissed at me because you lost all your friends and your forced to hang with those losers. I know you're hanging out with Stan and Kyle now."

"So?" Bebe asks, "They're pretty high up on the popularity list!"

"Yeah, but they're not the type of people you should be hanging out with. They're bad for your image, especially Kyle and Cartman."

"Kyle's a nerd fag," Clyde adds.

Suddenly, another voice pops out of nowhere. "Shut up, asshole."

It's Red. She has dark circles around her eyes and her long hair is scraggly and sloppily tied up. "Oh my god, what the hell happened to you? Are you a zombie?" Wendy squeals.

"Listen up. The people around here are going through enough hell right now, and you're even the cause of some of it. So you better get the fuck out of here before I break your stupid six-inch heels and shove them right up your tiny little…"

"Red… calm down…" Bebe warns. It's good advice; Red's voice has become high pitched and loud, causing lots of people to turn around.

Red angrily takes her red Gatorade and douses Wendy. "Get that stain out, bitch!" she yells before stomping off to the girl's bathroom.

"Oh my _god_!" Wendy's screaming, "This is a fucking new sweater! Shit!"

Bebe and me laugh as Clyde fruitlessly tries to comfort her. He reaches out his arm but she swats it away. "Just leave me alone! Leave me alone, asshole!" she yells before turning to us. "And you two, just because you're so in love with each other doesn't mean you can kick me out of your lives. I'll be back, bitches, I'll be back."

Her eyes are wide with anger, which makes us laugh more. We both know why she's so freaked; she loves her clothes more than anything- her friends, family, animals- it's insane!

But then we meet each other's eyes, remembering one of Wendy's phrases.

Just because you're so in love with each other… with each other…

I hate Wendy's fucking guts, but I know that she has good judgment on who likes who and if they should be together. Sure, Wendy hadn't given us her blessings, but if she suspected Bebe liked me, this really could go somewhere.

Or maybe it was just the awkward silence and wishful hopes speaking.

* * *

Sorry this chapter sucks so much ass. I wrote it at like 2 in the morning. Meh, I really needed to get some work done, though.

So I hope you liked it anyway. Yes, I know both Wendy and Clyde are being total... what's the word... douche bags, I guess. I like that term.

Love ya! Your friend, Lori.


	14. Just Do It

"Show him, Cartman!" Kenny exclaims, pushing on Cartman's seat to make him go faster.

Cartman shakes his head and slows down. "Dude, if I wreck my new truck, my mom'll kill me. And Craig is so not worth it."

"Prude," Kenny mutters, glaring out the window. His eyes widen as we approach Stan's house and we notice a small silver car outside. "Who the hell is at Stan's house?"

I sigh and lean back. "I don't know. We told him we were coming, _right?_" I ask, shooting the last word at Cartman icily.

"Yeah I did," Cartman replies.

He pulls into Stan's driveway and lays on the horn. I wince at the sudden loud noise, but I'm too busy inspecting the car. I don't know who it belongs to, but it's familiar, making me fear that it's Wendy's.

Kenny seems to read my mind. "That ain't hers," he says, "Wendy's car's blue."

"Oh," I reply quietly as Cartman blows the horn again. The upstairs window opens and Stan's head pops out.

"Can you wait a fucking minute?" he calls angrily.

"No! The movie starts at 11:30, asshole!" Cartman shouts back, "and it's 11:20 now!"

Stan rolls his eyes and holds up one finger, closing the door again. "I hope it's not a girl," Kenny says, "This is our day to forget about those damn bitches."

"Yeah, me too," Cartman and me say in unison.

Finally, Stan's front door opens and he walks out with a certain blonde. There's a groan from Kenny and Cartman but a sigh of relief from me. Sure, it's a girl, but it could be someone else. Stan approaches the truck and climbs in the bed with Bebe.

"Why the hell did you bring her?" Cartman asks him.

"She wanted to come, and she was at my house when you called," Stan explains.

Kenny rolls his eyes. "You could have told us that, asshole."

"What's so bad about me?" Bebe asks, her light eyebrows disappearing under her bangs.

"Nothing," Stan says quickly, "They're just being douche bags."

Cartman huffs and pulls out of Stan's driveway, speeding his way to the theater.

* * *

As we approach the ticket counter, we spot a familiar face.

"Tweek?" we all ask in shock, and the boy twitches in response.

"Since when do you work here, Tweek?" Kenny asks, searching for money in the pockets of his hoodie.

"Since… ack! I got a job last Thursday," Tweek replies nervously, his left eye twitching.

Cartman sighs and grabs the money from everybody. "Five tickets for Transformers."

"Transformers?" Stan asks, "I thought we were seeing Drag Me To Hell."

"_I_ thought we were seeing The Proposal." We turn around and look at Kenny, who grins. "What?"

Cartman shakes his head. "I got a free ticket to Transformers," he explains, showing Tweek the little card.

"Oh, god… I have to- ack! –deduct this? That's way too much pressure!"

We all roll our eyes as he fumbles with the register, jumping in his shoes every time the little money drawer pops out. He finally gives us our tickets and we walk into the theater.

"Jesus, I should have asked him if the job pays well," Kenny asks, taking a seat on the end. Cartman takes the seat next to him, leaving me to sit next to Stan. I know they have a thing going on together, which only makes this seating arrangement all the more awkward.

"Dude, Tweek's therapist probably recommended that he get a job for responsibility purposes," I say quickly, trying to divert my attention from the two next to me, who are giggling and sharing popcorn. I lean across Cartman to Kenny. "Are they _together_ yet?" I ask him, jerking my head toward Bebe and Stan.

Instead of a reply from Kenny, Cartman pipes up. "Well it sure looks like it. Why else would he have ruined our no girls day?"

"I don't wanna be next to them if they're gonna be getting freaky!" I whisper frantically, glancing back at the giggling duo. "Kenny, switch with me."

"Why me?"

I sigh, knowing that it's obvious. "Because you're a pervert. You think making out and shit is hot."

"No," Kenny snaps, "We put up with you and Red for months, the least you can do is sit with those chick flick stars over there."

I glare irately at Kenny as I lean back in my seat. The two are no longer talking, and Stan is looking nervously at his shoes. Bebe seems a bit distant too, as if they're both waiting for something. And no matter how jealous I am that Stan has something romantic going on in his life still, my friendship with him overpowers my envy and I lean over next to him.

"What're you doing?" I ask him.

"Watching the movie," he snaps, "What's it look like I'm doing?"

I sigh loudly and glance at Bebe, who is staring intently up at the screen. "I know you like her."

"How?" he asks, genuinely surprised. How could he be surprised? He was so fucking obvious! I voice this to him. "Oh… well, you know…"

"Do it," I interrupt.

He stares at me. "Do what?"

"I don't know, kiss her or something," I reply, "Do what your gut tells you. It's really romantic, I guess."

"And _you're_ giving _me_ advice?"

I shake my head. "Just do it asshole, kiss her."

He sighs and turns to the girl next to him, and she looks at him too. I find myself unable to look away. She meets his eyes and they lean toward each other.

Kenny leans over and nudges my shoulder. "Look what you're missing out on, man! You need to get back out there!"

"It's been a day."

Cartman rolls his eyes. "Kenny's right. Stan's getting plenty of action." Instead of the romantic two-minute kiss I'd expected, Stan and Bebe are making out big time and violently, making me shyly turn back around.

"Screw you guys."

Kenny grins at the two and I glare at him. "What? One friend fixed, one more to go."

"I don't need to be _fixed_," I snap, "I'm not a cat."

"Oh contraire, you're my little jungle cat, and I'm gonna help you get your missy back before you get all jealous on Stan's ass."

Cartman snorts and I glare, wondering if Kenny really can help.

* * *

Ha it took me forever to get any inspiration at ALL for this chappy, and when I did it was kinda eh... whatever. There are two people I really want to put together in this fic, but it's not what I originally had planned, so I don't think it's a good idea. All odds are already going towards the other couple anyway. That was just me thinking out loud to myself, so yeah.

You should read _Fight Fear With Fire_ if you aren't. It's another one of my stories that's my only other really long South Park fic. I guess a lot of people like it, and I'm having lots of fun writing it, so go check it out, please!


	15. Gatorade Number Three

The news about me and Bebe spread through the school quickly. Most people found it ironic that Wendy's ex best friend and her ex boyfriend got together so quickly. Anyone who asked Wendy about it was told to fuck off.

Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman no longer minded Bebe being around a lot. We were a lot less dramatic than me and Wendy had been. I guess, for them, it was a nice break from the soap opera.

"Okay Kyle," Kenny says quietly, turning to his redheaded friend, "Red is right over there. Now we need to get the rumor spreading." He grins at Bebe.

Bebe looks angrily at him. "I'm _trying_ to fix my reputation. I'm not a gossip anymore!" The way she's turning her life around makes me proud.

The blonde boy just rolls his eyes. "Damn it, Bebe! You were my whole plan!"

She sighs. "Look, I'm really sorry, to you, Kyle, not to Kenny. But I don't want to have anything to do with rumors anymore." I smile at her, and Cartman feigns puking into his hands, receiving a glare from both of us.

"Whatever, then," Kenny says, waving a hand at her carelessly, "We still need someone to get the info to Red."

Cartman rolls his eyes and stands up quickly. "Kyle, you WHAT?!?" he shouts, causing lots of people, including Red, to turn around.

Kyle looks confused, but Kenny catches on. "Yeah, Ky, why would you do that? That stuff was your whole life!"

Finally, the Jewish boy catches on. "No it wasn't. The source of my whole life is gone, and it's all because of that damn money. I got rid of it." He steals a quick glance at her, and she's staring at the conversation, shocked.

"Yeah, but how are you gonna get into college without the money?" I ask, wanting to be a part of fixing Kyle's relationship.

"I'll save my own money. I'll get a job," Kyle replies loudly, "I don't want to depend on my parents. Red was just one thing. If I don't do exactly what they want all the time, they'll take it away anyway! I don't want to have to live with that hanging over my head!"

Kenny's looking away, and I can see a slight smirk on his face. "She's totally into it, you guys," he whispers. "But Kyle," he adds, returning to his obnoxious acting voice, "Now you have no girlfriend and no money!"

"I know, but at least the money's gone, so I can date whoever I want," he says. We can hear Red stand up and walk to our table.

"You guys totally staged this," she says, taking a seat next to Kenny and across from Kyle.

Kenny feigns a shocked face. "What?"

"Did you really get rid of the money?" she asks Kyle, her dark green eyes flicking between his light ones.

"Yeah," Kyle replies, "I told my parents that they could keep the damn money because even without it I'll still love you."

Cartman groans. "God, is that exactly what you said?" he asks, "Cause that's just damn cheesy."

"It's what I do," Kyle says, grinning sheepishly at Red.

She rolls her eyes and smiles. "Kyle, you realize that you just risked your chances of going to college for me, right?" He nods. "And you realize that'll affect the rest of your life?"

"I know, and I told you that the other night. Being without you will affect the rest of my life more."

"Jesus Christ, I am seriously considering becoming gay," Cartman comments, rubbing his forehead.

Red laughs. "I've missed you, Kyle. I thought I could forget you, but I can't."

"It's been _two days_!" Cartman shouts, and I shush him.

"It's too long to be without you," Red gushes.

Cartman grabs at his hair. "You… god! Don't you have a soap opera to go play in?"

"Hey, you brought her back, Cartman," Kyle reminds him.

He glares. "I didn't know you two would be so gushy at each other. And I didn't get you back together, and it…"

"Thanks."

"No, fuck you, you stupid… wait, what?"

Kyle laughs. "I said thanks! Is that a foreign word to you, fat ass? Thanks for helping me get Red back."

"I… uh… no problem, Kyle."

We all laugh at his inability to understand compassion when an unwanted black haired girl approaches us.

"So, this is how it's going to end?"

Clyde is hovering nervously behind her, holding her pink sparkly purse. "How what's going to end?" Kenny asks.

"I don't know, this emotional roller-coaster shit we've been doing all week. Is it over now?"

We all stare at each other. "I guess so," I reply, "I got rid of you, got with Bebe, Kyle got back with Red, you're with a pathetic asshole, yeah, things are good."

"This isn't how it's supposed to go," Wendy says, glaring at me, "It's not supposed to be all happy shit like this. It's sappy and cheesy and lame. Plus, you're supposed to have more trouble getting her back."

I roll my eyes. "This isn't one of those stupid internet stories you write, Wendy. This is real life, and there's nobody writing this out for us. There's no author controlling what happens, and putting difficult stuff in our path just to make a plot."

"Well, couldn't that be God?" Kenny asks.

"Let's be atheists for a minute, here," I reply quickly, "The ending can be as easy as we want it to be."

Wendy scoffs. "So that's it then? That's how it's going to end?"

I grin at Kyle and Bebe, who both return it slyly. "No," I reply, "_This _is how it's going to end." We stand up and push Wendy back into Clyde, who stumbles back onto the football players' table. They both land on it, spilling all the jocks' Gatorade everywhere. And Wendy ruins the third white skirt this week.

We laugh loudly, and Cartman groans. "God, this is getting cheesy. Just end this damn thing, please!"

* * *

I'm sorry about the super lame ending. I know it's cheesy and stupid, but I couldn't get an inspiration for the ending, so this is it. Yes, it's over. I bet you're cheering happily in your seat. Well, that waste of your life story was over, now I can focus all of my attention on _Fight Fear With Fire_. Haha, sorry about the lameness of the last few chappys, I just... couldn't get into anymore. But this is the FIRST multichap story I have EVER finished, so I'm pretty excited. So today, July 7, 2009, I finished Geometric Love with exactly 15 chappys. *claps*

I love everyone who read, and I love everyone who hated it. Haha, Thanks to everyone! And bye! See you again soon!


End file.
